Secrets
by Ani Pendragon
Summary: After five years of planning, two undercover agents, one death, and more secrets than can be counted, the Light was defeated in a matter of sixteen hours. Now, with everyone gathered in the cave where it all began, the team wants answers that only Nightwing can give. With the help of M'gann, Nightwing takes them into his mind, and shows them every step, sacrifice, and loss.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** The Time Skip always bothered me because I never knew what happened during those five years. This is sort of an explanation as to what happened, as well as an explanation as to everything that happened to the original team during that time - such as Kaldur's betrayal and Wally and Artemis quitting. There is romance, as well as a lot of characters, but the focus is mainly on Dick, his plan, and his feelings about what he has done.

Spoilers for S1 and S2 up to episode 8 - Satisfaction. Possible divergence from there. May contradict the tie-in comics slightly. Also posted on AO3.

**Pairings:** Wally/Artemis, Wally/Dick (Unrequited), Roy/Kaldur, Roy/Jade (Past), Conner/M'gann (Past), Conner/Tim (Unrequited), Dick/Various (Past), Jaime/Bart.

**Prologue**

It seemed every hero in the world had gathered in Mount Justice after the defeat of the Light, from the older, retired heroes like Jay Garrick, to the new, freshly formed heroes, like Bart Allen. Even those who had never technically been part of either of the two teams which used the cave, such as Guy Gardner, had gathered for what, in any other circumstance, would have been a celebration.

Nightwing swallowed hard as he scanned the filled room in Mount Justice. The combined kitchen, dining, and living area was normally large enough for everyone in the team to fit comfortably, but with dozens of heroes piled into it, the space became hot, cramped, and downright suffocating. The young man stepped back from the crowd and leaned against the kitchen island, one of the few open spaces in the room. His mask was gone, his identity was revealed, but that only accounted for a fraction of the whispers circling about the heroes. Other whispers were harsher, more angry, and most were still oriented around the young leader.

"You alright?" Wally stood next to him, a soda in one hand and the other at his side, bandaged and tinted pink. His head was cocked slightly to one side, a slight frown marring his features more than the various cuts and scraps which crisscrossed it and the rest of his body. Dick was one of the few still in his costume, as most had disappeared long enough to change into clean, undamaged clothes when the moment presented itself. He didn't want to change, it would be too easy to seem vulnerable outside of the costume. Torn and bloodstained as it was – and most of the blood wasn't his – the costume provided protection, a degree of separation from Dick Grayson, from a civilian life, from morals he had given up a long time ago to accomplish his goals.

"Not really," he replied after a long pause. Wally nodded and leaned against the island next to him, following his old friend's gaze. Dick's eyes lingered on M'gann, Raquel, and Artemis, who were clinging to one another as though the world was ending, and this was the last they would see of each other. Not accurate, but not much of an exaggeration either. The world wasn't ending, but it had been, only hours before. Now, as the heroes caught up and began to exchange notes, Dick began the mental countdown until he was approached by someone with more questions than Wally. A sigh passed his split and cracked lips, the air a warm puff in front of his cold skin.

"You should change," said Wally. Dick didn't reply, he just kept scanning the room. Watching, waiting for something to happen, for someone to put the pieces together. It was Roy, or rather, the Roy who was also Red Arrow, who drew his attention next. He and Kaldur were standing off in a corner, Roy's brow relaxed in relief and elation, but the rest of his expression didn't fit. A frown, narrowed eyes, tightness around the lips. Anger or frustration, Dick wasn't sure which. Kaldur's expression was different, a soft, sad smile had formed on his face, one of his hands curled in the hair at the back of Roy's neck. Their heads were bent together, their eyes barely an inch apart. The scene made Dick relax slightly, even after all this time, even after years apart, years of not knowing everything about one another, they still cared about one another with a kind of depth that Dick couldn't quite comprehend. Love, he thought, was an amazing thing, one which could overcome almost any obstacle. He wondered how long it would be before Kaldur and Roy trusted each other again, before the team discovered Roy had a daughter, a life, that had existed outside of the hero business. No one even knew about Jade, he knew that, and the thought of their reaction frightened him.

"So, Nightwing." Zatanna then, who stood perhaps four feet in front of him, arms folded and eyes narrowed. "I've been talking to a few others around here, and I'm starting to find a common denominator."

"Oh?" Nightwing feigned innocence the best he could. It didn't work as well as it had several years ago, when he was still young, foolish, and able to pout and look helpless on command. But it still worked on occasion, though, judging by Zatanna's expression, he wasn't fooling her.

"Yeah, you." The words brought the attention of everyone in the room, who immediately went silent and turned to watch the two. "Want to explain?"

"Not particularly," said Dick. "But I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You did this?" Conner's words were harsh, barely more than a growl. Dick barely kept himself from flinching, he'd expected that, but it still hurt.

"Yes," he said, as calm as he could make himself sound. "I made Kaldur go undercover, I orchestrated Artemis' death, and I willingly went with the Light in order to finish this plan." Superman laid a hand on Conner's shoulder, calming the young man enough to keep him from lunging at Dick.

"Why?" asked Superman.

"It was the only way to stop the Light."

"You mean the only way to complete the Mission." At Barbara's words, Dick did flinch. It was one of the few things that Barbara and Bruce disagreed on – the Mission. Bruce's seeming willingness to give up everyone and everything to save the world, and Barbara wanting to protect her friends, just as Tim and Dick did. Jason had been the only one who understood Batman's need to finish the Mission, but that had gotten him killed a long time ago.

"No," said Dick. "No this wasn't just about the Mission."

"Then what was it about?" asked Dinah, stepping forward. Dick took a deep breath and scrubbed his face with one hand, the one missing a glove.

"It was about taking down the Light with the least amount of damage-"

"Least? Tula is dead!" That voice was Garth's, who had been Tula's lover the day she died.

"And if it weren't for my plan a lot more of us would be too!" snapped Dick, the words coming without thought. "I... I had to do this, to protect everyone." His shoulders slumped, his anger already fading.

"Bullshit!" snapped Garth.

"Rule number one, never leave home without your utility belt." Heads turned toward Tim as the young Robin, the only member of the Bat-family out of costume, began to speak. "Rule number two, never compromise your identity. Rule number three, we would die for the Mission." His head came up, his own unmasked eyes locking with Dick's. "Rule number four," he hesitated and took a deep, slow breath. "Rule number four, the Mission is not more important than the people we love." His voice went quiet at the end. "We added that one after the second Robin – after _Jason_ died." Several of the older members of the Justice League turned to look at Batman, confusion evident in their expressions. He didn't speak, merely nodded.

"We would die, but we wouldn't let others die for us, it's not how we work," explained Dick. "That's why this relied more on me than anyone else." He shook his head, tugging at the hair on his neck with one hand, fiddling with a torn piece of his costume with the other.

"What is _this_, what plan? How long have you been playing all of us?" asked Raquel, placing her hands on her hips. Dick ducked his head, cheeks flushing in shame. Then, slowly, he held up his bare hand, every finger splayed.

"Five years," he said. "Since the day we discovered the missing sixteen hours." Silence filled the room, no one quite sure what to make of the admission. Some turned to look at Batman, some looked to each other, and others simply looked shocked.

"Did you know?" asked Clark, looking to Batman. The eldest member of the Bat-family shook his head.

"No. I thought he was planning something almost a year ago, but he threw me off the trail quite soundly." Dick grimaced at his mentor's words, he remembered that day. The day he became Nightwing, the day he walked out on Bruce, the day he told the man who raised him every negative thing he had ever heard, ever thought, ever imagined. He hadn't meant any of it, but words were hard to take back, especially hard when you broke the trust of someone you loved.

"Wow," said Oliver. "You even fooled Batman."

"I didn't want to fool anyone!" said Dick. "I just wanted to save the world, and that was the only way I could figure out how." His voice cracked ever so slightly on the last word of his sentence. Desperate, cornered, defeated.

"So you played us like fools and hoped we wouldn't kill ourselves or each other?" Conner jerked free of Superman, stomping toward Dick. He caught the man's shoulders and shook him as he shouted. Dick didn't fight back, just let Conner toss him like a rag doll. Oliver stepped forward and tugged Conner from him, letting Dick fall to the floor. The young man struggled to his feet, feeling the effects of sleep loss, of the battle which raged over twenty-four hours, and of injuries that still needed to be tended to.

"You don't understand," he protested weakly.

"I understand just fine! Understand that you tried to get us killed!" snapped Bumblebee.

"What's your deal man?" asked Mal.

"How did you know we wouldn't die?"

"We're not stupid! You shouldn't treat us like we are!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not your job to decide what's best for us!" The words overlapped one another, coming from mentors and ex-sidekicks alike in all directions. Dick shrunk back toward the counter, fingers curled tightly enough around it that his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes, struggling to tune them out, but it was useless, there were too many of them, and they were too loud.

"Enough!" Kaldur's voice ripped through the room, firm, loud, and commanding. One second passed, then two, then three, by the fifth, everyone had gone silent and many stared with wide eyed shock at the man as he stepped away from Roy. The Atlantean male was frowning, his arms folded tightly across his chest. The Black Manta outfit was long gone, and in its place was the age old blue tracksuit which hid his gills, his tattoos, and the scars he had received over the years.

"I, for one, would like to hear Nightwing's explanation. What he did was dangerous, and yes, could have gotten many of us killed. But what all of you seem to forget is that it didn't. One person died as opposed to ten, to twenty. I would like to know how he accomplished such a thing, and what all of our roles were." No one spoke. "Thank you, now, Nightwing." The Atlantean gestured toward the team leader, who, now facing the crowd again, offered his old friend a weak smile.

"Right, the plan, I can explain that." He paused, looking around at those in the room. No one moved, no one spoke, they all watched him. Some, like Batman and Superman, wore carefully guarded expressions. Others looked curious, sad, or angry, in the case of Conner. Dick's eyes fell to Kaldur, who had shifted back to Roy. The archer had an arm around the man, and was frowning, though Dick didn't think the frown was directed at him.

"Actually, I think it would be easier to show you, if you don't mind." When no one protested, Dick turned his attention to M'gann. "M'gann, if you would give me a hand in showing them what I did, I can guide us through." The Martian woman hesitated, glancing toward her uncle, then nodded and placed her fingertips to her temples, eyes glowing. The world immediately faded around Dick and was replaced by the Watchtower, moments after discovering the missing sixteen hours.

With a deep breath, Dick began his explanation, praying that he wouldn't leave anything out, hoping that they would understand. If they never forgave him, he wouldn't blame anyone, but he only hoped they wouldn't kick him off the team – or worse, when they realized what he had done to stop the Light.


	2. The First Secret

**Chapter One: The First Secret**

_"Roy and Kaldur were the first ones in the plan."_

_Star City_

_January 1st, 2011 - 04:32 PDT_

The heroes dispersed after the discussion of finding the original – not real, their Roy was _just_ as real – Roy Harper and what to do about the missing sixteen hours. Four hours after midnight, and they weren't any closer to a solution for either.

Robin sighed, perched on the roof across the road from Red Arrow's apartment. It was late, or early, depending on which timezone he was in. His eyes fluttered shut several times, but every time he slumped, the boy wonder would suddenly jerk back up, completely alert for a few more minutes. Roy had to come back to his apartment, Robin reasoned, he still had a few things here, things he wouldn't leave behind, no matter what he was currently thinking.

As if to justify his thinking, Robin caught sight of the ginger archer out of the corner of his eye, who was shuffling up to his apartment building, head hung. The fourteen year old waited until he saw Roy enter his apartment, then swung down to the living room window, tapping on the glass.

Roy jerked, stumbling back from the window, eyes wide without the mask to conceal them. There was a moment where he looked completely panicked, hand searching for a bow that wasn't there, eyes wild with terror and sleep deprivation, and skin paler than Dick had ever seen it. Then, his body relaxed as he caught sight of Robin waving in the window, and the redhead shoved the window open, allowing his younger friend to slip inside.

"What do you want bird boy?" he asked. His voice was hoarse, low, and not without a touch of genuine sadness. The mask – not the domino one, but the invisible barrier – which Roy often wore was gone, and what was left was the defeated expression of a young, broken man. Lost, alone, without hope. Dick felt anger surge alongside sympathy and sadness. A hot anger that curled in his belly, begging him to go after Cadmus, to seek revenge for his friend. But he knew it wouldn't work, not with Roy, who would never allow him to go, and not with Batman, who was already keeping a closer eye on him than usual.

"I wanted to talk to you," replied Robin, stepping around Roy to sit down on his dark couch. The archer said nothing, simply moved into his room. Robin didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even breathe loudly. He waited for five minutes, then for ten, listening to Roy rummage in his room. Then the man appeared in front of Dick, no bags, no bow, he had changed into sweats, taken a shower if the damp hair was anything to go by, and looked slightly more easy now. Still tired, still upset, but not quite as strained as before.

"Why?" The answer to an earlier question, one for another.

"You can't leave."

"Why not? I'm not your Roy, I need to find the real Roy-"

"You are the real Roy!" shouted Robin, standing up. He curled his hands into fists, struggling not to scream. "You're just as real as me, as Conner, as anyone else in this world. And you're _my_ Roy too. You're my friend, my ally, my _brother_. I don't care if you're the first one I knew, you're the first one that was my friend. I... I don't want to lose you." The last words were soft, a drastic change from his shouting, and his head hung forward, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I can't lose you." Roy's expression fell, and he took a step toward Robin, one hand extended. He hesitated, biting his lip and looking away, unable to continue. Robin finished the movement for him, stepping forward and curling himself against Roy, crying quietly.

"I didn't know you cared."

"Then you really are an idiot," croaked Robin. Roy wrapped his arms around the younger male and closed his eyes.

"What about the rest of the team? What about Kaldur? Do they..." He trailed off.

"I don't know about the others, but Kaldur is pretty much making himself sick trying not to storm over here."

"He... cares? Even if I'm not-"

"Roy." Robin's voice was firm. "To be honest, I don't think Kaldur ever knew another you, and if he did, I don't think he cares." A soft smile spread across Roy's face, hesitant, but visible.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Silence. "Can you... can you stick around for a few days, just a few? So I can get Kaldur over here, to talk to you, so we can come up with a plan?" Roy was silent, and he stepped out of the hug, walking toward the kitchen. He didn't speak for a few minutes, and when he did his words were so quiet that Robin almost didn't hear them.

"Three days," he said. "I'll stay here for three days, then I need to get moving, I've already lost a lot of time."

"Okay. Promise?" asked Robin, stepping toward his friend. Roy turned to face him.

"Promise," he agreed. Robin nodded eagerly, stumbling backwards toward the door.

"Okay, okay. Three days, I can do that. You won't regret this. Just, don't go anywhere, please." With that, the boy wonder scrambled out the door, bolting for the nearest transport. He needed to talk to Black Canary, then he could find Kaldur. He only hoped that three days would be enough time.

* * *

_Mount Justice_

_January 1st, 2011 - 09:45 EDT_

"I don't care what you think Oliver, I need to find Roy before he does something stupid!" Dinah's voice was loud and shrill, echoing through the training room of Mount Justice. Robin winced and held his hands over his ears, waiting for her to hang up the comm. He would make his move then.

"No, you aren't listening to me, Roy is in pain, he needs help, whether he'll admit it or not." Quieter then, Dinah's voice losing anger, losing steam. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, fidgeting with her jacket. Slowly, her head came up, eyes locking onto Robin. He offered her a weak smile and waved. Dinah pitched the bridge of her nose. "I have to go." She tapped the screen, Green Arrow's face disappearing from it, and pulled the bud out of her ear.

"Hi Black Canary," said Robin. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, folding her arms under her chest. There was a bulk under one of her jacket sleeves from a bandage, and she was favouring her left leg. An injury then, during the fighting. Robin's fingers curled in his gloves, unnoticeable.

"Can I help you, Robin. I understand this in a traumatic time for everyone and-"

"I need you to leave Roy alone," he said, cutting her off mid-sentence. Canary's eyes widened, and she started visibly.

"What?"

"I... just for a few days I mean, he's totally not feeling the aster right now and I want to get him back on his feet. But I don't think you and Arrow are what he needs, you know?" Robin's words were quick, worried. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his feet. Dinah frowned, but unfolded her arms and walked toward Robin. She laid a hand of his shoulder, and Robin glanced up at her, eyebrows tight near his eyes but peaked on his forehead.

"Why?" she asked, voice soft. Robin looked away but didn't shrug off her arm.

"He needs someone else right now, and I can't tell you who, but I think they'll be more help."

"You're sure?" said Canary, raising an eyebrow. Her expression was curious, but not sceptical, and not for the first time Robin was grateful for his experience with the senior heroes. Experience which had earned their trust, even if they still thought of him as not much more than a young circus boy with too much to bear on his own.

"Yes. Please, trust me?" Hopeful, but hopefully not desperate. If he sounded desperate, she would get worried. Always worried, just like any good mother, den or otherwise.

"How long?" asked Dinah, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Three days," said Robin quickly. "That's all I need, then you can talk to him." His stomach twisted, knowing Dinah would never get the chance to talk to him, knowing that she would miss Roy by mere hours with his plan. But talking to Roy would just upset him, make him feel more like a clone. Dick had seen the pain, the sadness on the Watchtower, he didn't want to talk to the two people who he considered his parents, once upon a time.

"Alright, three days. Seventy-two hours, but that's it, got it?" She put her hands on her hips, looking down at him. Robin nodded vigorously, offering her his brightest smile.

"Thank you!" he said, already sprinting out of the room. "Just trust me!" The words tugged painfully at his heart, and, silently, he wished Black Canary would stop him. Tearing apart families was not something he wanted to make a habit of, but he needed to, just this once, for the sake of a plan that was only just beginning to form in his head.

* * *

_Mount Justice_

_January 1st, 2011 - 10:00 EDT_

Robin found Kaldur in his room, staring sadly at a picture of himself and Roy. The Atlantean teen was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Robin slip into the room.

"Kaldur?" Robin's voice was soft, but Kaldur started nonetheless. The darker skinned teen set the picture down on his dresser and turned to face Robin.

"Yes? Are you alright? You took quite a beating."

"This isn't about me, this is about Roy," said Robin. Kaldur frowned, body straightening and hands flexing at his sides.

"What about him?"

"Well," said Robin, correcting himself. "I guess it's more about you and him, and how you're totally in love with each other but don't want anyone to know." Kaldur's eyes narrowed, his frown tightening.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"He hasn't left yet, you know." Robin tipped his head to one side, peering at his friend. "I convinced him to stick around for awhile, and I'm even keeping Black Canary and Green Arrow off his back."

"Why?" asked Kaldur. Robin sighed, it seemed he was going to have to spell it out for his water breathing friend.

"Because he wants to talk to you, and you want to talk to him. You're both pretty whelmed right now and you need to talk! He's leaving, Kaldur. He's going to find the other Roy! And he might never come back!"

"What do you want me to do?" Anger, emotion, naked on Kaldur's face and in his voice. Rare, thought Robin, but he'd expected it. Kaldur obviously had no idea what to do, and he needed help.

"Talk to him. Go to his apartment and talk to him. Please."

"I'm not sure what I can say to him that no one else could." Robin resisted the urge to groan at Kaldur's words. All the wisdom in the world wouldn't have helped the older teen, who seemed to have some sort of inferiority complex about these sorts of things.

"Tell him how you feel, tell him what you think. Tell him something or else he's going to leave!" Robin felt desperate, Roy and Canary combined were easier to convince than this. But Kaldur was hard to read, hard to talk to, hard to manipulate. The word made him cringe inwardly. He shouldn't be doing this. But he had to, his plan was strengthening in his mind. The first steps, the next would be harder, and he didn't yet know what they were.

"Alright," said Kaldur eventually. "You said I have three days?" Robin checked the clock above Kaldur's waterbed and nodded.

"A little less at this point, but yes, three days. Get whelmed and get over there," replied Robin. Kaldur nodded and walked out the door, pausing long enough to offer the younger hero a smile.

"Thank you," he said. Robin smiled back, and it was only when the door to Kaldur's room closed that he allowed the smile to fade. It was replaced by a frown, a worried wrinkle in his forehead.

"What am I doing?" he muttered.

* * *

_Star City_

_January 4th, 2011 - 15:15 PDT._

Three days and a few hours had passed since Robin had sent Kaldur to Roy, and the boy wonder knew he was running out of time. Canary would want to approach Roy in only a few short hours, and when she did, Robin was afraid she would make things worse. Black Canary was kind, caring, but she wasn't what Roy needed at the moment, at least, not if Robin's plan was to go through. She would be able to convince the archer to stay, and while Kaldur had no doubt had some effect on that decision himself, Robin knew only Canary could accomplish it.

Standing outside Roy's apartment, one hand resting the door, Robin tried to make himself whelmed, tried to go over everything he'd thought of, almost nonstop, since the first inkling of this idea passed into his head. There was a lot to think about, a lot to mull over, and a lot he couldn't control. He only hoped Roy and Kaldur would listen to what he had to say and hear him out.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door, then stepped back. Almost a minute passed before the door opened, and when it did, Roy took one look at him and sighed.

"Yeah, I figured you'd come back." He stepped back from the door. "Get in here." Robin slipped passed his taller friend and stepped into the apartment. Immediately, the smell of home cooking, specifically that of pasta, overwhelmed him, and he breathed in deeply. Kaldur stood over a pot on the stove, stirring occasionally. The apartment was clean, which was new, and there was a faint lemon smell. Floor polish or something similar, Robin guessed.

"Black Canary will be here in a few hours," said Robin, looking from one of the older men to the other. Roy glanced over at Kaldur, then sat down on his couch.

"Why?"

"She doesn't want you to leave," replied Robin. "And that's why you need to be gone when she gets here."

"Gone where?" asked Roy. Robin shrugged.

"Just, gone. Out looking for the other Roy."

"My apologies, but did you not give me time with Roy to convince him to stay?" asked Kaldur, walking over to the pair. Robin shook his head from where he stood between the two.

"No, I wanted you to make Roy feel like a person, like the person we know he is. I think you've done that, and there's a few things I need to explain."

"Like?" asked Roy, raising an eyebrow. Robin exhaled slowly, combing his fingers through his hair. No costume, but the sunglasses were there, they always stayed.

"The Light thinks you're unstable right now, they think you have no self-preservation, no help, and would do anything to save Roy version one point oh. Right?"

"Correct," said Kaldur. Roy nodded in agreement.

"But you aren't unstable, you're doing better. We talked some sense into you..." He paused. "We did talk some sense into you, right?" Roy looked to Kaldur, his lips twitching upward.

"Yeah, something like that," replied the archer. Robin looked between the two, catching the look, and wrinkled his nose.

"So not whelmed," he muttered. "Anyway, we're willing to help, but the Light doesn't know that."

"So, what you're saying is that you want me to pretend I'm crazy?" asked Roy, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to pretend we never talked to you. I want you to act like you don't think you're real. Go find the other Roy, because I know you want to, but make sure the Light doesn't realize you're, well, you."

"I am not sure I agree with this," said Kaldur.

"If the Light thinks you're unstable, then they don't think you'll find the other Roy, then they'll get off your back and you can do whatever. You can watch them, you can track them, and they won't notice because they won't think you're a threat!" said Robin. Roy's eyes widened.

"I get it, an act to get them to let their guard down."

"Exactly. And we'll stay in contact with you, we'll help you out, that way you won't be alone. If they let their guard down, you can get information, and we might just be able to get an advantage," said Robin. Kaldur nodded, slow and hesitant.

"It is likely that would work."

"Yeah it is," said Roy. "Alright, so when do I leave?"

"Now, preferably. Black Canary is seriously distraught, heavy on the 'dis'."

"I have only one question," said Kaldur.

"Shoot."

"Why has the team not contacted us in the last three days?"

"Ah, well, I kind of told them Roy was already gone, and that you were in Atlantis, moping," said Robin, ducking his head. Kaldur and Roy glanced to one another.

"I see," said Kaldur. "And if Roy hadn't agreed and chosen to stay instead?"

"I knew he wouldn't, he wants to find out the truth too much," replied Robin. Roy nodded in agreement, standing up.

"Well then, I guess I should pack." The man cracked a smile at Robin and headed for his room. Kaldur turned to follow, then paused, much like he had in the doorway of his room, several days before.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" Kaldur shook his head.

"It is nothing," said the Atlantean. Robin nodded and watched Kaldur step into Roy's room, then, checking his watch, he slipped back out the door. Roy had been easy to convince, but the boy wonder didn't think Kaldur was quite sure of his plan. The darker skinned teen had good reason to doubt Robin, as he didn't have a clue as to what he was doing. But his plan was getting stronger, even if it was only in the first phase, and he thought he might have a few ideas as to what to do next.

* * *

_Mount Justice_

_January 4th, 2011 20:20 EDT_

_"Recognized, Black Canary. 13."_

"Robin!" shouted Black Canary, stepping into the cave. She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the room, scanning it for the boy wonder. Said teen stepped out of the shadows, pulling his best confused expression. Lips pursed, brow knitted, slight frown. He hoped it would work.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at the team's trainer.

"Where is Roy?" she asked, voice sharp. Robin shrugged, turning his hands toward the ceiling.

"Wasn't he at his apartment?"

"No. He was gone. The place was stripped and there's no sign of where he went." She sighed, shifting from one foot to the other. "I knew I should have talked to him, I could have gotten him to stay. But I listened to you, and now..." She shook her head. "Now he's gone." The woman curled her fingers into fists and walked off, expression dark.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Wally, watching from the corner of the room. The others had gathered near the speedster, each watching with a similarly curious expression.

"Roy's gone," said Robin. "And I think Black Canary blames me." He shrugged, shoulders heavy, and shuffled passed his friends and into the hallway behind them. Kaldur was leaning against one of the walls, and as Robin passed him their eyes met. Kaldur gave a small nod, which Robin returned. A silent promise, a silent agreement. Neither would tell the rest of the team. The secret would stay between them.

**End Chapter One: The First Secret**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, favourites, and alerts, it's fantastic to know that people are enjoying the story. This chapter marks the beginning of our flashbacks, as well as the beginning of our actual story. As I said before, romance is not the main focus of the story, but it does have its place, usually in subtle forms, so if you do not like a pairing, I encourage you to keep reading regardless. I would like to take this moment to say that I am not an avid Spitfire shipper, so the Wally/Artemis pairing will be in the background unless it becomes plot relevant.

I was able to write this chapter quickly because I knew what was going to happen, but the next chapter will take a little longer to write, as I am still working out the fine details, so expect it in a few days, perhaps a week.

As a side note, if you have anything to say about the chapter, please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged, as it will help me grow as a writer.


	3. The Second Secret

**Chapter Two: The Second Secret**

_"A man named Deathstroke gave me my next idea."_

_Mount Justice_

_April 15th, 2011 20:00 – EDT_

"I'm so bored!" declared Wally, flopping backwards onto the couch. Robin rolled his eyes and kicked his feet from where he sat on the other end of said couch.

"And we care why?" asked Artemis, leaning over to smirk at Wally. The speedster rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and twisted around, sitting up straight so that he was at eye level with the archer.

"Because that means you should _entertain_ me, babe," said Wally, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. Robin scowled and clenched his fingers hard enough to hurt, then kicked out with one foot, sending Wally sprawling onto the floor. M'gann and Zatanna snickered behind their hands, while Conner stepped over the redhead, carrying a bowl of popcorn. Artemis smirked, raising an eyebrow at the speedster.

"Entertain you huh? Well..."

"Team." Canary stood in the door. "Mission briefing. Let's move." The various members of the team scrambled to their feet and headed after Black Canary, with M'gann and Raquel eagerly whispering about the prospect of a new mission.

In the briefing room stood Batman, with Superman, Green Arrow, and the Flash standing behind him. Black Canary joined the other heroes as she walked into the room, and the younger heroes took their place in front of Batman, all standing at attention, even if half of them were in their pyjamas. The screen behind Batman lit up, revealing a man in an orange and black mask, and various images of some sort of company.

"We have reason to believe that this man is going to attack a military test facility in the Nevada desert by the name of Hiro Labs. Dr. Conners, a world-renowned physicist, has been working on a new biological weapon with the help of several of the researchers in the facility. Little is known about the weapon, however we have been able to discover that it is capable of shutting down Metas and aliens alike, reducing everyone to basic human strengths and skills," explained Batman, eyes slowly scanning each member of the team.

"You believe this man wishes to shut down Metas?" asked Kaldur. "Similar to the inhibitor collars?" Robin shook his head, frowning.

"No, no." He pointed to the pictures of the company. "This isn't some kind of temporary weapon is it? We know about inhibitors, and they're temporary, so if we don't know about this, then could it be permanent?"

"We believe so," said Batman.

"Why would someone want to shut down Metas?" asked M'gann.

"The Justice League is the most powerful army, official or otherwise, in the entire world. If we were to ever go rogue it would be quite easy to take control of the world by other means and keep it under our thumb," said Batman.

"We think Dr. Conners and his friends think the hero business is a cover," said Green Arrow. "At least, that's what Black Canary and I managed to dig up, that's when we found out about this guy," He jerked a thumb toward the masked man. "And came here."

"He is attacking tonight. Your mission is to go in, take him down, and find out anything you can about the weapon itself. Do not destroy it, do not let anyone take it. We will settle that matter another time." Batman tapped the screen, revealing more pictures of the man.

"We'll leave immediately," said Kaldur, nodding.

"One question before we go," said Wally. Batman glanced to the speedster. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Slade Wilson, though he calls himself Deathstroke."

* * *

_Hiro Laboratories, Nevada Desert_

_April 15th, 2011 – 18:35 PDT_

_"Status?"_ Kaldur's voice rang through the team's minds, as crisp and clear as the desert night. Above them, a million stars twinkled in the light, illuminating the company they watched.

_"All clear,"_ Robin replied, scanning the West side with his binoculars. Wally nodded at his side, though only Robin could see it.

_"East side is clear,"_ thought Zatanna.

_"And crawling with snakes,"_ added Artemis.

_"Scared?"_ asked Wally. Artemis snorted over the mental link, a talent Robin had yet to pick up.

_"Hardly, Kid Scaredy Cat,"_ she replied.

_"All's clear with me and Conner,"_ chimed M'gann from the North.

_"Good. Keep a sharp eye out, Batman thought this man was very dangerous. Hopefully we will not discover why this night,"_ said Kaldur.

"So who is this Deathstroke guy anyway?" asked Wally, his voice breaking through the silence the missions often held. Robin pulled his binoculars from his eyes to wipe the lenses. The dirt beneath them was hard and grated against his uniform. The muted colours of their costumes blended well with the surrounding area, but Wally's hair stuck out like a sour thumb, hence why they hid in the bushes, instead of on the higher rocks like the rest of the team.

"Deathstroke the Terminator was something of a hitman a while back. Then he disappeared for about a year and came back stronger than ever. We don't know why, but it's almost like he became a Meta from what I've heard," replied Robin, returning the binoculars to his eyes. Wally nodded slowly, frowning.

"Can you do that? Can you become a Meta?" he asked.

"You tell me," said Robin. Wally nodded, exhaling, and turned back toward the building.

"True," he replied. Then, "Is this Deathstroke guy any good?"

"Very. He's one of the few that I've ever seen go toe to toe with Batman and _win._" Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw Wally's jaw drop, but before his friend could reply, Robin saw something move down below. Robin pressed zoom on the binoculars, peering carefully into one of the shadows of the building. "Hello," he whispered.

_"Guys, we've got company,"_ he told the team, already shifting to his feet.

_"Pursue, but keep your distance. We don't yet know what this man is capable of."_ Kaldur replied. Wally followed Robin's lead and Robin caught his hand, swinging up onto the speedster's back. The two zipped down to the fence, where they paused just long enough to swing over the barbed wire, and then were off again, this time creeping along the shadows, watching for their visitor.

"Ah, Robin, a pleasure to see you as always," said a voice from the shadows. Robin's head swung one way, and Wally's the other.

"He's throwing his voice?" guessed Wally, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Robin nodded, pursing his lips and frowning. His head swung in one direction, then another. There was movement in the shadows, a flash to his left, then a crunch to his right.

_"Robin!"_ The boy wonder hit the dirt hard, hands scrambling to gain purchase and push himself to his feet. A boot planted itself on his back, shoving him to the ground. Heavy, rough boots, the dirt was damp, the asphalt gone. He grunted, trying to push back, but the boot was too heavy, and Slade was pushing too hard.

"Get away from him!" M'gann's voice was loud and sharp, ripping Slade's boot from his back and sending the masked man skidding across the dirt. The man was laughing, a dark, pleased laugh that made the hairs on the back of Robin's neck stand up.

"Miss Martian, I presume," said Slade, easily sidestepping Superboy as the clone charged. Robin turned his head just in time to see Conner go flying, body arching as it was thrown through the air. The younger hero cringed and got to his feet, pulling out birdarangs and his grappling hook.

Kaldur appeared out of the corner of his eye, water bearers away and fists raised. He swung at Slade, sidestepped another swing, and ducked. One leg kicked out – Slade's – and knocked Kaldur off his feet. He grunted, rolling as he hit the ground. Zatanna was chanting in the background, the gates around them raising up and twisting around the various entrances to the facility. Rocket was nowhere to be found, though Robin noticed a broken window on the second floor of the facility. Had she gone inside, he wondered. And if so, why?

His muses were cut short as Slade ran at him. The young hero jumped, flipped in midair and was caught by his cape. One moment he was staring at the sky, the next he was on his back, looking up into the eye slits Slade's orange and black mask. M'gann shot passed him, grabbing Slade and hauling him out of the way. An arrow whistled over his head, inches above his nose. It struck Slade in the side of the leg, and he stumbled, falling to one knee. Conner took the opportunity to charge again, grabbing Slade by the back of his armour and flinging him into the air.

"KF!" shouted Robin, getting back to his feet. Wally was there in an instant, body vibrating with energy.

"We need to get inside, Rocket went in without us."

"Why?" asked the redhead. Robin shook his head, tugging at his hair.

"Dunno, let's move." Wally grabbed Robin and hauled him onto his back in a makeshift piggyback, then took off for the nearest entrance.

_"Going for Rocket, cover us,"_ thought Robin, tossing the message to his teammates.

_"Will do,"_ replied Zatanna. The barbed wire fencing removed itself from the entrance in front of Robin and Kid Flash, allowing the two to speed through it with ease. Once inside, Wally let Robin drop to the ground, and the two began scanning the hallway, looking for their friend.

"Any ideas?"

"Main labs are usually in the basement," offered Wally.

"Let's go," said Robin, nodding and running for the stairs. The two slid down them with practised ease, vaulting over railings and sliding down where they could. Wally pushed open the door to the lower level and stepped in first, Robin followed on his toes, prepared to attack if needed.

The basement was indeed filled with laboratories, just as Wally had guessed, and Robin caught himself pausing for a moment, staring at the long hallway covered in doors and monitors. The rooms were closed off, but each had screens near the doors showing what was happening inside the rooms. The two closest to the stairs had charts in them, computer screens filled with information on the League, on aliens, and on Metas. The lab after that had a screen which displayed a dissection table, with the tools lined up on a small table next to it. Upon seeing this screen Robin glanced at Wally, swallowing hard. The redhead was biting his lip, his own eyes flicking from the screen to the hallway. He raised an eyebrow at the smaller hero and Robin nodded. They kept moving, keeping to the walls and checking every screen along the way.

The two passed perhaps five screens before finding the one they sought. On the screen was Rocket, strapped to a wall with her belt sitting on a table nearby. Robin shot a look to Wally and the speedster backed up. Robin pulled a birdarang from his belt and tossed it at the door, rolling away and hugging a wall. The wall exploded, the shock wave nearly knocking Robin off his feet as the heat washed over him. A thin layer of sweat broke out on his forehead and he pushed himself from the wall, heading for the opening. Wally beat him there and dashed into the room, grabbing Rocket's belt and zipping toward the girl in question.

"It's a trap!" called Rocket, head snapping up. Robin froze in the doorway, words frozen on his lips as Wally was grabbed and tossed into a wall.

"Did you think I was that stupid?" A girl, roughly Wally's age, turned to Robin. She had been the one to throw Wally, despite being about as large as the boy wonder.

"So not asterous," muttered Robin, pulling his staff. The girl smirked, hands on her hips.

"Aster? Never heard that before." Robin jumped, flipping into the rafters and running along the beams. He dropped off them, behind the masked girl, and twisted, one foot out to kick. The kick didn't connect as the girl turned and grabbed his foot at the last second, throwing him. Robin grunted, flipping over in midair and landing feet first against the wall. He jumped from the wall, soaring over the girl, and threw a couple of birdarangs. She jerked one way, then the other, avoiding the birdarangs as they stuck harmlessly into the floor and wall. Robin landed and the girl attacked, running at Robin. She swung, Robin dodged, then she swung again and connected, sending him spinning across the room. He landed on his back with a groan and tried to push himself to his feet.

"Pathetic," said the girl, pushing a heavy boot down on Robin's chest. He was beginning to really hate boots. He struggled to breath, lips forming silent words. "What was that?" she asked, easing the pressure slightly.

"Who are you?" he asked. Her expression fell, painfully blank, then shifted to a frown, eyes shimmering in the fluorescent lighting, and she stepped back from Robin.

"Rose," she said, voice quiet. Then she took off, running out of the room and down the hall. Robin stared after her for a moment, then slowly pushed himself to his feet, limping over to Wally. He held out a hand to the redhead, who took it with a smile, and helped him friend to his feet. Then he heard the ticking.

"Look out!" shouted Wally, shoving Robin to the ground. The air went hot and there was an enormous roar, blocking out all other sound around Robin. All he could feel was the heat and Wally's heavy arm, covering him. But no dust, no dirt, no being torn to pieces. Robin looked up, and grinned. Rocket stood above them, arms out, belt hanging sideways on her hips. She was panting, there were cuts on her wrists and her left leg was bleeding, but she turned and grinned at them, watching as the two boys stood. Around them was her trademark purple shield, and Robin tapped it, staring at the debris around them.

"Wow," said Wally. "Way to go Rocket!" He pumped one fist in the air, clamping her on the shoulder with the other.

"Thanks for the save," said Robin. "Now how do we get out?" He pointed to the door, which was blocked by large rocks and fallen ceiling. Rocket shrugged,

"I thought you were the plan guy," she said. The shield dropped, leaving the three to stand in the middle of the debris. There was no sign of the girl, Rose, or of anything that could destroy the Justice League. Robin sighed, beginning to wonder if the device was even in the building.

"Start pulling debris," he said to Rocket. Then, to Wally. "Let's see if we can't contact the team."

"I lost the mental link when I got hit in the head," said Wally, rubbing the sluggishly bleeding spot above his ear. "You think the comms will work down here?" he asked. Robin shook his head, doing a quick evaluation of the wound. He would live, and he didn't seem to have a concussion, which was also good.

"Nope," said Robin.

_"M'gann, can you hear me?"_ He threw his thoughts wide, trying to shout them in hopes of catching the Martian's attention.

_"Robin!"_ Her thoughts were loud and clear in his head, ringing with worry and relief. _"The whole building went up, we thought..."_

_"We're fine, all three of us are fine. Can you track us down and get us out?"_ he asked.

_"Sure."_

_"What about Deathstroke?"_ Wally's thoughts, curious and fuzzy, with a slight echo.

_"He got away,"_ M'gann replied as Artemis said,

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Head wound, no concussion though,"_ supplied Robin.

_"Miss Martian, Superboy, Zatanna, get Robin, Rocket, and Kid Flash out from the debris. Artemis, you're with me, we're going after Deathstroke."_

_"He has a girl with him,"_ thought Rocket. _"Didn't catch her name, nasty chick though. Caught me offguard."_ Robin bit his lip and said nothing, instead turning his attention to Rocket, where she was currently trying to cut her way through the rubble and fallen beams. Her hair hung in her face, limp from sweat and heat, and her eyes were hard, hungry. One goal in mind, and Robin had a feeling that goal was destruction, that her mind was focused on finding Rose and only Rose. There was something more worrying than Rocket's single-mindedness however, and that was Rose herself. Robin hadn't known Deathstroke had a partner, nor did he believe Batman knew either. Where had this girl come from, and why was she just as powerful as Deathstroke himself? Furthermore, why had she run? She had the upperhand, was about to take down Robin and had already dropped Rocket and Wally, but she'd ran the moment he'd asked for her name. Well no, not the _exact _moment, Robin self-corrected, she'd paused long enough to say her name, anyway.

Had she run because of the bomb, he wondered, or had she triggered it afterwards? Curious. Confusing.

A rumbling from above caused the trio to look up, and Miss Martian appeared through a hole. Zatanna was floating above her, and Robin could see Superboy at the top of hole, watching on.

"Are you okay?" asked M'gann, floating to the ground. She immediately rushed over to Rocket, eyes searching the girl for anything more than the numerous cuts and scrapes which littered her body. Rocket shook her head, a weak smiling adorning her face.

"I'm fine, but I think Kid Flash is hurt," she said, pointing to Wally. The speedster grinned, went to take a step forward, and promptly collapsed to his knees.

"Okay," said Wally. "Maybe I got hit a bit harder than I thought." M'gann gently picked up Wally, floating him toward the hole, and then narrowed her eyes at the other two, the green glow appearing in her otherwise brown eyes. Robin started a bit as his feet came off the ground, then relaxed, enjoying the free ride up to the surface.

"Is he..." Superboy trailed off.

"He's fine," said M'gann. "Just a bad bump on the head, right Wally?"

Wally grinned, "Right you are, gorgeous."

_"If Robin and the others are alright, then spread out, we have confirmed that the girl and Deathstroke have the device. We must stop them before it is too late."_ Kaldur's voice was firmer than before, and just tight enough for Robin to begin to hear the worry that was starting to seep through their leader's otherwise calm persona.

_"Right,"_ M'gann replied. _"Conner, take Wally, the rest of us will split up."_ Conner slid an arm around Wally's waist and helped the redhead to his feet, the two of them walking toward the bioship. M'gann and Zatanna flew off in one direction, while Rocket took off in another, leaving Robin alone amidst the remains of the factory.

"Hello Robin." In an instant, Robin had a birdarang clenched in one hand, crouched in a battle ready stance. He listened, head cocked to one side, for where the voice of Slade had come from. "Now really, is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"You aren't my friend Slade," said Robin.

"And yet you call me by my first name," replied Slade. He jumped off part of the building which hadn't been destroyed, landing in front of Robin. "Now that the girl has gotten rid of your friends, I thought we could have a chat."

"What do you want?" asked Robin, narrowing his eyes behind his mask.

"An apprentice."

"You already have one, or is she just temporary?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow. He took a step back from Slade, scowling.

"Yes well, she's not very good at what I do."

"You don't say?" snapped Robin, smirking.

"Let's not talk in circles Robin. I've come her to ask you to join me."

"And I refuse. Again though, why not her? She seems pretty good."

"Yes, well, unfortunately she's been bit by the hero bug. A pity, she could have been so good," said Slade, his orange and black mask tipping slightly as he shrugged. The man looked unarmed, Robin noticed, but from past experience he knew that Slade didn't need a weapon to drop him on his butt.

"Haven't had any luck in changing her over to the dark side then?" asked Robin.

"I could try, but people don't change Robin, they simply get better at acting."

"And yet you seem to think you could change me."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"So not whelmed."

"Robin!" From the distance, Robin heard Superboy shout for him. He frowned, turning his head toward the source of the voice, but never taking his eyes off of Deathstroke.

"That is my cue to take leave, then. Remember my offer though boy, it will always be open."

"I'll pass." With that, Deathstroke disappeared into the shadows, seemingly vanishing without a trace. A moment later, Superboy appeared through the trees, frowning.

"Find anything?" The Kryptonian asked.

"No," said Robin. "Nothing at all." Slade's words rang in Robin's ears, mockingly. _People don't change, they simply get better at acting_. He frowned, the words formed thoughts just under the surface, but he ignored them. He needed to find out who Rose was, and if there was a way to shut down that device. For now, Rose would remain a secret, and so too would Slade's words.

**End Chapter Two: The Second Secret**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one took a little longer than I had hoped, but I finally managed to finish and edit it. Next chapter shouldn't have such a long wait time, but I do still have quite a bit of notes to go through and sort. Especially since Ms. Rose and the device decided to appear before I wanted them to [stupid characters]. I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far via review, and if you notice any errors, just let me know! As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks to all those who reviewed the prologue and the first chapter, and to everyone who favourited and followed the story as well. You guys encourage me to keep writing. That's all for now, and I will see you next chapter!


End file.
